Bonds
by Victoria Hunter
Summary: I wrote this when I was a lot younger so I apologise. Kia, Naruto's secret sister, is sent to the Mist Village as a baby to protect her and now, 16 years later, she returns to Konoha to find her brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonds**

**Chapter 1: Meetings and Estates**

**AN. When Naruto's mother, Kushina, had Naruto and Kia, Sarutobi decided to send Kia to Mist to become a swordswoman and because two Naruto-like people would be too suspicious as people thought Naruto was an only child. He had her parents' permission and sent her to Mist because they were not on good terms with Sand at the moment.**

A girl of 16 with fiery red hair dashed gracefully through Konoha laughing quietly to herself.

Her hair was tied in a tight pony-tail with one bang framing her face.

She wore a polo neck, long sleeve (that came past her hands), short grey/purple dress that came up to her mid-thigh with a black swirl on the back.

Underneath she wore fishnet tights, black high-heels (God how could she run in those?) and a giant grey sword on her back **(Think Zabuza's or Suigetsu's sword)**.

She had had a little trouble with the guards and was now being chased.

Of course with her speed they would never catch her.

Without knocking she clattered into the Hokage's office with a bang.

She composed herself and said,

"Good morning Tsunade, what a surprise it is to see you here!"

Tsunade looked up from her dreaded paperwork to see her saviour of the day.

"Kia!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Kia gave her a blank look.

"Old woman... do you really think I would bother coming here from practically the other side of the world and be chased all through Konoha just for a friendly VISIT!"

Tsunade was about to yell that she was not old when she remembered something.

"Actually a little bird told me that you've been visiting every year on the 10th October and I am not an OLD WOMAN!"

The Uzumaki huffed and stamped her foot. "Whatever Grandma…" she muttered.

A second later the guards and Shizune came rushing in.

"Lady Tsunade we have an intruder!" the young woman Shizune panted.

"Shizu-nee!" the girl in front of Tsunade enveloped the woman into a giant hug.

Shizune was startled as were many ANBU who had prepared for a chase and interrogation.

Tsunade dismissed the ANBU's and told Shizune to sit who was now weak in the knee because of being suffocated by Kia.

"It's so nice to see you here Kia-nee but why are you here?" Shizune said.

The girl known as Kia sighed.

"I came here to train Naruto to be ready for the Akatsuki" then she grinned "And as a mist transfer ninja to monitor Konoha."

"Thought it was something like that" Tsunade muttered "Although I know perfectly well how strong you are, I must follow the rules and test you against 5 jonins to see if you are a good mist ninja"

Shizune interrupted them, "Come to training ground 72 at 4am tomorrow and you might want to tell Naruto your here and stay with him"

"Okay, thanks you guys, see ya!" and with that Kia stood and began to leave.

"Oh and can Naruto and I have the Namikaze estate next to the Uchiha and Hyuuga estates in Teal Drive?"

Both Tsunade and Shizune had shocked faces.

"Yes I know about the estate, I know that he's not mean't to have it until he's 18 but I think now would be a good time, yes?" she said.

"Oh and I was never here, no one must know my heritage or they will freak! I am now Kia Kion got it?"

The two nodded "Here are the keys to the Namikaze estate _Miss Kion_" Tsunade tossed her some keys that were easily caught.

Both parties bid there goodbyes and Kia left.

Kia found Naruto sitting with his team silently celebrating the reunion of the old genin rookies with the addition of Sai, Yamato and team Gai.

It was such a peaceful moment that Kia did not want spoil it...much.

"Hey 'Ruto, I'm back!" she yelled as she sprang from her hiding place.

There was only one person who called him that!

"Kia!" cried an overjoyed Naruto.

There was a sqealing and Kia peered round Naruto to find kakashi having a fit.

"Narutooooo, I think there's something wrong with your sensei…" Kia faked innocence, inside smirking, knowing how much she looked like her mother.

"K-k-kushina? Back from the d-d-dead to haunt M-M-ME!"

There was a _thump _and Kakashi was out cold.

The genin turned chunin and jonin were gaping, the senseis looked confused, Sai…well he didn't do much really and Kiba eyed her up and down.

"Good evening, I am Kai Kion, Naruto's personal trainer, I met him on his 3 year trip" Kai explained.

Naruto looked confused "Kia? What are you on about?" he hissed in the girl's ear.

Kia gave him a look saying _I'll explain later _and turned to the team.

"Naruto must have forgotten to say, I'll be staying with him and training him" she made a tutting sound and glanced towards Naruto.

"Come on training will begin tomorrow, early night, chop, chop!"

She waved at the teams who waved back uncertainly and grabbed Naruto's hand then sped off.

When they were far enough away, Kia spoke: "I got us a new house in teal drive!"

"What the HELL, don't you think they should know?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I think they would all have heart attacks if I said I was an Uzumaki, I mean look at Kakashi, he fell over screaming about me being mum back from the dead!" she grumbled. Naruto cringed.

"And on a more serious note the Akatsuki are back, I've been tracking them, we need to train, now!"

Naruto sighed "I though once I killed pein they would leave me alone 'cause they had no leader"

"Hey they're down in numbers, since the Uchiha came back and Team Hawk disapeared off the face of the earth!" Kia sympathised.

Naruto looked down when he thought of something, his face broke into a grin.

"You knoooowwww…" he began, Kia did not like this tone.

"Kiba, the dog boy, was seriously checking you out!"

Although she normally stormed over to any boy that eyed her and put them in hospital for weeks she couldn't help but blush and squeal. "Reallyyyyy?!"

Naruto looked taken back he knew she had a rep. for killing peverted teens that eyed her.

"Erm…yeah…" Naruto responded still stunned.

Did Kia like Kiba or something?

Shaking his head of any KiaKiba thoughts the two walked to their new house in a comfortable silence.

Little did they know that the rest of Konoha 13 and the senseis - including a now blushing Kiba - had caught the tail end of the conversation about Kiba.

"_Great!" _he thought sacasticly _"We get no info on this girl Kia and I get embarassed, what a great day!" _

**At the Namikaze Estate:**

Both were amazed, the house or houses might I add were beautiful.

Compared to the Uchiha's blue and grey Estate and the Hyuuga's brown and green Estate the Namikaze's was practically glowing.

With bright white walls, a black glossy roof, a beautiful garden and a huge training ground, it was perfect.

There were 3 buildings,

**Building 1 (Kia's) **

Kitchen

Living room

Main bedroom

Twin bedroom

Single bedroom

(All bedrooms have an ensuite bathrooms)

**Building 2 (Main)**

Dojo

3 guest bedrooms

Library

Weapons/scrolls room

Sleepover room

Clan Head office/meeting room

(All bedrooms have ensuite bathrooms)

**Building 3 (Naruto's)**

Kitchen

Living room

Main bedroom

Single bedroom

Single bedroom

(all bedrooms have an ensuite bathrooms)

Kia and Naruto decided the buildings should be named after their code names from mission, so:

**Building 1 = The Phoenix House (Kia's codename)**

**Building 2 = The Main House (Sorry I got nothing else…)**

**Building 3 = The Fox House (Naruto's codename)**

Kia burst into floods of tears when she saw her room, it was all set up for a baby girl to come home to and grow up in.

Naruto's was the same but for a boy and he also cried.

In their bedrooms were some posters, one in each room to be exact.

Each had a message:

_**From Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (aka Mummy)**_

_**Love you both, my babies! X**_

**From Minato Namikaze (aka Daddy)**

**You two are gifts from heaven! X**

From Jiraiya (aka Pervy Sage)

Sadly you'll catch onto the joke! X

_From Tsunade (aka Granny)_

_Call me old and I'll skin you alive! X_

After the two had calmed down they decided to redo their rooms as they could not sleep in cots, so they went shopping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonds**

**Chapter 2: Walks and Dreams**

The two had just gathered their food shopping, when Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata came round the corner.

"Heya Naruto!" Sakura yelled. The girl jogged over to them followed by the others.

"What ya doing?" Said Ino. Kai decided to make herself know to the girls by stepping out from behind Naruto.

"Our new house needs some bedroom makeovers, so we were just about to shop around" she said.

The girls smiled at Kia. "Come with us!" said Tenten.

"Yeah!" the others agreed. Kia gave Naruto a pleading look _come on just this once…_

Naruto sighed, he hadn't even spent 1 hour with her and already she was running off…

"Fine" he said and the girls squealed "But I want you back by 9pm" (It's 7:30 now) "Yeah, yeah…" said Ino as they sauntered off down the street.

The girls went from shop to shop until they found the perfect one.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect!" Kia breathed.

There was the perfect display. **(AN. will be described) **

Kia bought it all and told the others she would get Naruto clones to do up her room.

Ino, Sakura and Tenten went their separate ways and Kia and Hinata made their way to Teal Drive.

"So, um, you know Naruto quite well then?" Hinata (badly) attempted at conversation.

"Well, yeah we're really close!" Kia responded.

"Oh…" Hinata sounded crestfallen.

Picking up on this Kia waved her arms franticly . "Oh! No! Not like that!" she yelled and added quietly "More like brother and sister…"

"Oh!" This time Hinata almost sounded happy… and hopeful?

Kia stopped "Wait, why would you care?" she thought for a moment and Hinata began to sweat.

Kia suddenly grinned that Hinata noticed was a lot like Naruto's. "You like him don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

This time it was Hinata that waved her arms franticly "N-n-no! O-o-of c-c-course n-n-not!" she stuttered.

Kia looked at her saying _Don't lie to me._

Hinata sighed "I admire him very much…" she said quietly.

Kia smirked triumphantly "Yeah, Yeah!"

The two walked in silence until…

"Are you stronger than Naruto?!" Hinata blurted out.

Kia glanced at Hinata and sighed.

"I guess…" she muttered "I mean I wouldn't be training him if I wasn't!"

"You see him as your equal" Hinata said with a smile "Not many people do…"

"Well those _people_ should!" Kia said with a huff.

Hinata giggled "Well this is my stop" she said as they came into Teal road.

"Yeah…" Kia also giggled "You coming to watch my matchs tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Hinata called out as she walked into the Hyuuga grounds.

As she turned to wave, she gasped. Kia was walking into the estate she had admired since she was a little girl.

"Bye!" Kia yelled to a stunned Hinata and gulped seeing an evil looking Naruto.

Hinata having gotten over her shock and seeing the evil Naruto, checked her watch and shyly called "Good luck!"

And with what looked like a smirk she added "For the match I mean!" and disappeared inside.

Kia cursed her friend and turned to Naruto.

"What time is it?" he asked far too calmly than Kia was comfortable with.

"Erm, 10:20?" she squeaked.

"Yes and what time should you have been home by?" he asked again.

"9:00?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but Kia cut him off.

"But I was chatting with Hinata!" she said.

Naruto's eye's visibly softened.

"Whatever…" he muttered grabbing her bags and walking up the stairs to prepare her room.

"Your room will be done in a few minutes, mine's done 'cause I got here on TIME!"

Kia sniggered _"Cover up! He so likes her…" _she thought.

**Kia's Room:**

A cream bed with dark red swirls on, dark red pillows, black carpet and dark red walls.

**Naruto's Room:**

A brown bed with dark blue swirls on, dark blue pillows, cream carpet and dark blue walls.

Once the room was done Kia went to her room and smiled.

"_Perfect!" _she thought but shivered as she knew what was coming, her favourite dream! **(Not!)**

_**Dream…**_

_A 12 year old female genin with fiery red hair ran alongside her sensei and 2 teammates._

_They were close teammates, the best of friends and they respected their sensei. _

_This was their 10__th__ C-rank mission, their last needed mission for entering the chunin exams._

_It was a simple mission really, pass on a scroll to the Sand Village._

_Little did they know that that scroll was in code so if it was taken it would say: _

_**Would Armies Rebel In Sand 'Cause Onlookers Might Inflict Numerous Gnashes? **_

_Which meant: __**W.A.R. I.S. C.O.M.I.N.G.**_

_Also it had a particular seal that the Akatsuki needed on it and the Akatsuki were going to get it. _

_The team came to a holt when Luca heard a sound from behind, everyone glared at the bushes._

_An odd looking person with an orange mask with one hole in came out from the bushes._

"_What does Tobi have here?" he said in a cheery voice _

"_Hand over the scroll!" he sung_

_That's when the sensei, Mayate noticed the cloak. "Akatsuki!" she whispered._

"_Stay back!" she ordered, the team opened their mouths to argue but she narrowed her eyes and said_

"_That is an order, this is way out of you league!"_

_Although the fighter named Tobi acted weird, his fighting skills were flawless._

_Mayate was tiring quickly and even using her best jutsus she was barely holding up._

_The genins glanced worriedly between each other and nodded._

_Damien shoved his sensei out the way and the 3 attacked in a complicated formation._

_Mayate stood breathing heavily._

_Her, a jonin was battered and bruised from a short –from Tobi's point of view- spar._

_These genins were going to be killed. _

"_This is my duty!" she thought._

_Mayate began performing slow handseals, gathering chakra with each one._

_Her right hand glowed red and she charged at Tobi, fist raised._

_She aimed a punch at his head and missed but her leg came up with a glowing foot and kicked him in the chest missing his heart but a few inches._

_They both flew back, coughing up blood._

_Mayate hit a tree and slumped back._

_Smiling she remembered the team's first meeting._

_**Flashback within a dream…**_

_**Mayate could hear screaming on the other side of the academy door.**_

_**She walked in frowning, her team were animals…**_

_**One boy with black hair and blue eyes was flicking chewing gum up at the ceiling.**_

_**The other two -a girl with red hair and brown eyes and a boy with brown hair and green eyes- were beating the hell out of each other and yelling insults.**_

_**Mayate coughed "Names?" she barked.**_

_**The new genins turned to face her.**_

"_**Damien Hosuka…" the chewing gum kid said monotonously, "Kia Kion!" the red head beamed, "Luca Jirobe I am soooo awsom-"**_

_**Before his great speech had barely begun, Kia -smiling insanely- whispered something in his ear, he immediately paled.**_

"_**Great!" Mayate thought "A jackass, a psycho and a blockhead! Just perrrfect…"**_

_Mayate felt the darkness closing in on her, so wishing her team luck Mayate Tsitaka, leaf nin jonin, leader of team 16 died._

_The genin looked back and seeing their sensei die vowed vengeance on the man, Tobi._

_But they did not get it they're revenge…_

_Standing in a triangle around Tobi, the three began a jutsu together._

"_Kyūin no sankakkei no jutsu!"(Suction triangle jutsu) they all yelled._

_A barrier began to form around and the wind picked up._

_The barrier suddenly fell and Damien and Kia looked towards Luca._

_He was gasping desperately with a sword through his chest, the same sword that was on Tobi's back._

_But no one had seen the man move from the middle of the triangle._

_Luca fell to the ground and Kia was going to rush to heal him when Damien shook his head signalling it was too late._

_Tears poured down Kia's face, although she may have been annoyed by him before, he was now one of her best friends._

_Just minutes later Damien was also on the floor, lying dead._

_By now Kia was openly sobbing._

_She was violently thrown against a tree and was being held by her throat._

"_You were too weak to protect them!" Tobi motioned to the bodies on the ground "Come find me when you think your strong enough to endure this!"_

_Though his one eyed mask Tobi turned on his __Mangekyō__ Sharingan and showed her 72 hours of her team dying._

_This scared her for life._

_**End dream**_

Kia woke up drenched in sweat from her dream, boy did she _wish_ it _was_ just a dream.

She glanced at the clock, it read 2am.

"_Two hours to get to the training grounds…" _she thought, getting out of bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonds**

**Chapter 3: Swords and Fights**

It was 3:30 in the morning and Naruto and Kia were making their way to the training grounds, chatting happily. Suddenly, Sasuke, appearing from nowhere said "Hi, dope"

Practically jumping out of his skin, Naruto screamed "Teme!" Kia who had been of in her own little world, stuck a finger in her ear, twisting it as if to see if ear drum was bust.

"It's too early in the morning to be screaming like a banshee, Naruto!" Naruto pouted and Sasuke whole heartedly agreed with her.

They fell into step beside each other in silence until temptation got to Sasuke. "Where did you get that sword, I think I've seen it somewhere before?" he motioned vaguely to the large sword on Kia's back, trying not to sound too interested.

Sadly, his emotions got the better of him and he stared at it intently. "You likey, huh?" she said, pulling it from its sheath, swinging it around a bit and placing it back.

"I got it from a friend when I travelled with the 7 swordsmen of the mist, well not exactly 7 more like 3 but I bet Suigetsu's got a few more peeps by now, he offered me a place you know but I turned him down, 'cause I was coming over to training this thing!" Kia put an arm round Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke exclaimed, very unlike him "So he did get his dream in the end, who were the other two people?"

He said it more to himself than anyone else but Kia answered anyway. "A girl called Karin, a nice person she was apart from being all lovey dovey with Suigetsu and a real big gentle giant, Jugo, he had recently got his curse seal under control when I left, so that was good…"

Sasuke's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide "Suigetsu and Karin! Last time I checked she was still fawning over me."

Naruto began laughing at how comical Sasuke looked and grabbed a camera from nowhere, taking pictures of Sasuke's face.

"Yeah, well people change, don't they, Uchiha…" Kia and in a soft and slightly sad voice.

No one had noticed but the three had entered the training ground and all of Konoha 12, the council, Tsunade and some villagers were staring at them.

"Er, how much of that did you guys see?" Sasuke asked.

Surprisingly Neji was first to comment "You should of seen your face, Uchiha, oh wait you can 'cause Naruto took pictures!"

Sasuke grumbled away and scowled while everyone had a smirk or snigger.

Hinata and Kiba came over to Kia to wish her luck and Tsunade began the official match announcement.

"**Welcome, everyone to the match between Kia Kion, a kunoichi from Mist and Kakashi Hatake, our very own jonin!"**

There was a roar of delight from the crowd and Tsunade continued **"Would our two competitors place come to the centre of the grounds!"**

The two fighters complied and got into their stances. Kia entered an old style form way back in Mist.

"Now that is a stance I haven't seen in a long time and hoped to see never again, if you can do that style I better put away my book!" Kakashi mused.

"Ugh, you read that smut! Now it's personal you pervert." Kia shouted.

"Uh oh…" said Naruto and Kakashi simultaneously.

"**Let the games begin!" **and they did.


End file.
